A vehicle brake control device including a linear control valve on an operating-fluid flow path formed from a power hydraulic source to a wheel cylinder has conventionally been known, the device controlling energization of the linear control valve such that a hydraulic pressure of the wheel cylinder follows a target hydraulic pressure. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a brake control device including a solenoid linear control valve (linear control valve including a pressure-increasing linear control valve and a pressure-decreasing linear control valve) for adjusting a hydraulic pressure for a wheel cylinder of each of front-left, front-right, rear-left, and rear-right wheels, wherein the hydraulic pressure of the wheel cylinder of each of the front-left, front-right, rear-left, and rear-right wheels is independently controlled by an energization control of the linear control valve. In the brake control device that controls a hydraulic pressure of a wheel cylinder of each wheel, a target hydraulic pressure according to a driver's brake operation is set, and a hydraulic pressure of each wheel cylinder is detected, wherein the energization control of the linear control valve according to a deviation between the target hydraulic pressure and the detected hydraulic pressure is performed independently for each wheel.